


Out of the Game, Off the Page and Beyond the Screen

by The_Countess99



Series: Out of the Game [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Explicit Language, I mean they'll act like themselves as well, LGBTQ Character, Mild Language, Not Serious, Not Very Often Though, Other, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Trans Female Character, but not a comedy either, but they're basically actors so they aren't limited to what the writers tell them to act like, for those who don't know that means they live in our world, mostly but sometimes there's, they all live together in one house, they're all brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: What exactly do Sonic or rather what do the Sonics get up to when there's not something in production? it's actually pretty tame and domestic really which is surprising considering who they are
Relationships: Archie the hedgehog/Silhouette the hedgehog - Relationship, Sonic the Hedgehog & Other(s)
Series: Out of the Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of what the different Sonic's go by:
> 
> Nikki - Classic Sonic
> 
> Sonic - Modern Sonic
> 
> Archie - Archie Publishing's Sonic The Hedgehog comic Sonic
> 
> Fleetway - Fleetway Publishing's Sonic The Comic Sonic
> 
> Blue - Boom Sonic
> 
> Sonikku - Sonic X Sonic
> 
> DW - IDW Publishing's Sonic The Hedgehog comic Sonic
> 
> Sonny - Movie Sonic

Sonic yawned pushing along the shopping cart looking almost dead on his feet he paused, however, when he noticed there was a lot of snack foods that he knew he hadn't put there he sighed "Sonny... I am not buying that many packets of Eggos not to mention all of the chocolate you've put in there".

The smaller hedgehog pouted "aw come on! you've just got vegetables and meat in there!".

"And I'm sticking with it, you can have one box of Eggos and one box of chocolate but everything else you're putting it back" Sonic responded firmly giving a stern look to his youngest incarnation.

"You're no fun, Sonikku would've let me" Sonny sulked before he grabbed most of the items and ran off to put them back.

Sonic groaned and scrubbed at his face "I should've gotten Archie to come along with me I mean he's the only one of us who's an actual father".

When Sonny came back he was sulking his arms crossed and his ears back "you're mean..." he mumbled.

"And you know how you get on sugar, we don't need you causing another power outage back home" Sonic retorted before realising he was likely being too harsh on a kid who hadn't even had a corporeal form for a full month yet, wincing slightly at his actions he then gave the other a small smile "how about we go to the arcade after I've put the shopping away back home?".

Sonny pauses in his sulky pouting as one ear lifts to focus on his elder sibling's direction.

"We can get ice cream too" he offers and chuckles softly as like a switch was flipped the other hedgehog perked up slightly bouncing on his toes with his energy lightly crackling over him though once he noticed that fact he tried to calm down a bit, laughing softly Sonic gently ruffled his fur "come on lightning butt let's get this over with".

Whining at the nickname Sonny complied though he was back to being a bit sulky due to his now slight embarrassment while hoping no one had heard Sonic call him that.

Now at the self-checkout Sonic swiped his credit card and began to scan the items humming softly one of his game tunes only for him to go still at a sharp yelp noise, spinning on his heel he quickly but gently separated Sonny from the young kid who'd grabbed him "hey little buddy, we don't grab people okay?" he gently said hoping to not cause the small human to cry.

He also was hoping to not have a Karen encounter it was honestly tiring how many parents thought that not only because he was a celebrity but not human that they could just grab him or try and see if they could either pull a quill lose or get him to drop rings that they could then grab forgetting that those only had a few seconds before fading from existence.

Then again he'd seen similar situations happen to human celebrities as well so it wasn't like it was just characters had do deal with that sort of entitlement.

The young boy nodded "sorry mister Sonic" and said hedgehog stood up before looking around not minding the fact that Sonny had hidden behind him and gently patted the top of his head to offer comfort.

"Uh hey... kid where's your mom?" he questioned looking around with a slight frown on his face.

Eventually, the situation was sorted and Sonic sighed in relief to be exiting into the parking lot, looking at Sonny he frowned out of concern before slightly crouching down "you feeling okay bud?".

"....do you ever get used to that? to people randomly shoving stuff to autograph in your face or people randomly hugging you an' stuff?" his ears were flat against his head and Sonic pulled him gently into a hug.

"You eventually do most fans are harmless though but some can be... a little weird" Sonic grimaced a bit as he remembered a few things.

"Like that lady who wanted you to marry her at that one Summer of Sonic?" Sonny questioned.

Sonic pulled a slight face at the reminder "yeah... our fan base tends to get a few strange people but we'll look out for you okay?" he then frowned "hey wait a moment who told you that? you weren't even a thought when that happened".

"Fleetway told me" he answered with a shrug prompting an annoyed huff from the older hedgehog.

"Of course he did" slightly clicking his tongue Sonic stood up and grabbed the cart handle "come on let's just get back to the car and once the shoppings sorted we can go play games and have ice cream".

"Why'd we take the car again?" Sonny questioned his tone slightly complaining "we're so much faster than that thing".

"Do you want to have to carry the shopping?" at the silence Sonic simply hummed "yeah thought not".

.

.

Upon getting home Sonic rose an eyebrow "Nikki, it's not even anywhere near June yet" going into the kitchen he placed a bag on the counter.

"So? if I want to show Pride I'm gonna do it" Nikki responded with a grin fur and quills covered in rainbow glitter before he shrugged "that and it was a bet from Miles, should've known by now I would do this without question".

As he came into the room Sonny looked at Nikki and tilted his head slightly "what's it not being June got to do with why Nikki has glitter spray on?".

"Uh..." both older hedgehogs glanced at each other 'well time for a parenting moment' they both thought and Sonic came over.

"Why did you guys go nervous?" Sonny just looked even more confused.

Sonic glanced at Nikki "you take this".

"Well we both knew he was gonna know at some point I mean I'm going to the pride parade when it happens" he shrugged before looking at him "so Sonny you know how in some of those kids books or shows there's sometimes a guy and a girl and they get married then live happily ever after?".

He nodded slightly wrinkling his nose "yeah, I heard girls have cooties so I don't get why someone would want to kiss a girl though".

Any other time that would've made them both chuckle slightly but Nikki just continued "well," he takes a breath "sometimes it's two boys who get married or sometimes it's two girls".

"Oh," Sonny took this in before he frowned again "why isn't that shown then?".

Nikki gave a slightly sad smile "I don't want to get too into right now Sonny but there are some people who say it's a bad thing for a boy to want to be with another boy or for a girl to be with another girl".

"That's mean" he sat next to his brothers and pouted as that seemed nowhere near fair to him "but what does this have to do with you?".

"Well, I like boys in the way that I would want to marry one" Nikki explains "and the rainbow is a symbol for me and others like me as such wearing rainbow glitter like I am currently is a way for me to express myself".

Sonny nodded with a smile "okay" he didn't mind any of this since it didn't really make a difference to him whether Nikki liked other boys or girls, he was his big brother and that was all that mattered to him.

"So does that explain things a bit better now?" Nikki asks leaning back on the couch and Sonic frowned hoping he didn't get glitter on the couch.

"Yeah it does" the youngest hedgehog hugged his brother before he remembered he and Sonic were meant to be going to the arcade prompting him to look at Sonic "can we go to the arcade now?".

Nikki laughed at this "you two go I'll sort the shopping out" with a whoop Sonny ran off to go grab his money box.

"Thanks," Sonic chuckles softly getting up before giving his older brother a smile "never change dude".

"I know I'm awesome" he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Oh, whatever" fondling rolling his eyes he gave the other a small shove prompting a snicker "also if you get glitter on the couch you're cleaning it up".

"Yes, Yuji-san" Nikki teased before he got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

Shaking his head Sonic got Sonny and they both ran off out of the house.

Meanwhile, Fleetway exited his room and upon seeing Nikki he rose an eyebrow "wow you might as well have put on a sign that reads "I am gay" written on it".

"Piss off Fleet ya ass" he responded packing away the last of the food Sonic had bought earlier.

"What?" he crossed his arms "it's true".

Nikki just slightly rolled his eyes.

.

.

It was getting late and the others were eating diner though Archie paused to wipe a bit of sauce off of Blue's cheek causing the other hedgehog to whine in protest.

Sonny glanced over at DW who was in his containment bubble which allowed him to run in place so the metal virus didn't overtake him while he ate and slept, ears going back he then picked at his food 'I hope this story arch ends soon...'.

"Sonny?" Sonikku looked at him "you okay?".

"...just wondering when this virus arch will be over and DW can come out of the bubble" he mumbled and Sonikku put his hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be able to be soon" he reassured with a small smile before returning to eating.

When they were done, Archie carried and sleepily protesting Sonny to bed before tucking him in he then ran a hand over his quill "sleep tight little guy" he smiled softly.

Sonny made a slight noise but fell asleep rather quickly and Archie sighed softly before heading to his room very much reminded of his own kids when they were little.

Later during the night, Fleetway walked past Sonny's room with a yawn having just been and used the bathroom before he noticed out the corner of his eye that the younger hedgehog had kicked his blankets during his sleep so with an annoyed sigh he went and covered him back up not bothering or carrying to tuck him in.

He then went to leave "mm?" making a slight noise as he woke up Sonny looked at Fleetway "Fleetway?" he mumbled recognising his scent.

"Yeah kid?" he went back over to him with a bored expression.

"Luv you..." he mumbled burrowing into the blankets then starting to fall asleep "...night".

Fleetway watched as he fell asleep "night kid" he then went to leave again before glancing back at his youngest sibling "...and me too kid, me too" the hedgehog then went back to his room fully planning on denying it should it turn out Sonny had heard him come the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to get out I've been having some trouble finding inspiration for this for a bit anyhow hopefully you enjoy this Fleetway and Sonny centred chapter

It was the next day and Sonny was filming Fleetway working on something involving a small Tesla Coil in the garage with was filled with other things the older hedgehog had built using random junk like a musical instrument made out of floppy disks.

Sonny had no idea what a floppy disk was, Fleetway had told him it was old tech but that was it.

Pausing he looking at him "you filming me for that clock app thing of yours?".

"It's called TikTok" Sonny responded still filming.

"That's what I said" Fleetway responded continuing to fiddle with the coil and the other things connected to it.

"No you called it a "clock app thing" not TikTok" was his reply.

"Tomato-Tomato" Fleetway says as he continues.

"Okay yeah sure boomer" Sonny quipped making Fleetway pause and give him a look before he continued.

"I'm going to ignore that..." he muttered before he pressed a button making the coil spark and chuckled when it made Sonny jump slightly in surprise "alright tyke you've had your fun and got your video for whatever the bloody app is called" he made a shooing gesture.

"I'm telling Sonic you said a swear around me" Sonny laughed as he zipped out of the garage.

"Oh great now I get to have him put a flea in my ear" grumbled Fleetway as his ears went back out of annoyance he then paused before he yelled after him "by the way I ain't a boomer! I'm 27!".

.

.

"Do you have to be following me?" Fleetway grumbled adjusting his bag while Sonny followed along next to him.

"Sonic and Nikki said I can't be on my own and everyone else is busy today" Sonny shrugged.

'Didn't you bother to think on either or not I'd be busy today?' sighing Fleetway looked at him "fine but when we get to Ovi's lab DON'T touch anything".

Sonny nodded his expression serious before he stomach growled and he whined: "I'm hungry".

Grumbling he dug through his bag in response to his brother's whining before handing him a paper bag "here don't eat all of it, it's my lunch too".

Stuffing one of the pastries in his mouth Sonny nods crumbs sticking to his fur before he swallowed "there's meat in this but it doesn't look like a pie or a sausage roll" he gave an inquisitive frown at the bag.

Having a British sibling meant Sonny knew a few British foods than most Amerian kids his age didn't, he also knew and had had a fair amount of Japanese cuisine as well due to pretty much everyone else in his family being basically Japanese American due to having games developed in both countries.

"They're pork pies" Fleetway answered taking the bag back before Sonny could eat it all "look I'm pretty sure Ovi wouldn't mind you having something from his fridge 'kay? so just hold on a bit till we get there".

Sonny pouted but nodded.

The rest of the trip was quiet until they got to the lap "oi! Doc ya here!" Fleetway looked around before looking at Sonny "remember don't touch anything" he then walked further into the lab "Kintobor!" he shook his head "better not have fallen asleep at his workbench again...".

Finding the fridge Sonny hunted around a perked up finding a bottle of Ribena something that usually only ended up in their house when Fleetway did the shopping because he refused to shop in American stores rather he'd run from there to the UK and back.

Sonny had a feeling that may not have been completely legal but he wasn't complaining all the good chocolate and sweets were bought by Fleetway so why would he?

Pouring a glass of the blackcurrant drink and accidentally spilling some in the process Sonny sat down and started to drink from his cup using a silly straw from the packet Ovi had apparently bought for him, it was in the cupboard for his cups and plates when he came to visit after all.

Soon finishing the drink he found himself growing bored and wondering where Fleetway was so he went to look around soon finding a machine that looked interesting to him he then did the one thing Fleetway said not to do.

He touched it.

Finally finding Kintobor, Fleetway sighed before he woke up him "hey Doc".

"Oh hello Sonic" he yawned slightly as he sat up adjusting his glasses before they both heard a machine do something.

"Oh don't tell me..." before Ovi could ask what he was meaning Fleetway had rushed off and found Sonny.

A baby Sonny who looked like he was about to start crying.

"Damnit kid I told ya not to touch anything" picking his little brother up Fleetway cradled him close "guess them calling this form of yours baby Sonic had merit huh? since you don't seem to be able to speak right now..." his ears went back out of concern.

"Oh dear," Ovi mumbled as he came over assessing the situation as he did so.

"You can fix this right?" sitting down he lightly nuzzled Sonny to comfort him "it's okay ya little nipper you'll be alright" he hummed softly while Sonny hiccuped and hugged him "shh" Fleetway held him close "it's okay bud Ovi will get ya back to normal" he then looked at Ovi "for your sake I hope ya do, Super's already agitated this kid is pretty much the only thing he cares about so you can guess how he might react to you not being able to fix this".

Ovi stared for a moment before he nodded and got to work.

.

.

Fleetway yawned leaning against the wall while his quills were slightly raised and yellow due to worry and stress allowing Super to slightly come out but not enough to actually take control of their body.

Waking up Sonny began to cry before the pup pawed at Fleetway's chest causing a slightly embarrassed flush to colour the hedgehog's cheeks "eh? sorry sprogget, I've got nothing there for ya" he got up and made a bottle of formula up for Sonny checking the temperature against his wrist before he started to feed the younger hedgehog stopping occasionally so he could breathe.

Once that was done he burped him.

"There we go that should stop ya grizzling" Fleetway looked over at Ovi "ya done yet? the only thing stopping the rest of my lot swarming the place is because I told 'em ya needed quiet ta work not sure that'll keep 'em away for much longer though".

"Almost Sonic almost" Ovi responded tweaking with the machine more before he signalled before Fleetway to bring Sonny over which he did.

Quills flashing yellow Fleetway watched nervous as the machine activated before he had to cover his face at a bright flash when it died down he was relieved to see that Sonny looked like he was back to normal just asleep he then picked him up "right time to get you back home".

"Sonic if he starts acting strange bring him back here okay?" Ovi tells him in response as he packed away his tools.

"You mean stranger than normal?" he chuckled before turning serious "but yeah I will" his quills seemed to finally go back to their default down position but there was the faintest hint of yellow at the tips.

The two exchanged goodbyes before Fleetway left with a sigh "well this was a right dog's dinner of a day right Sonny?" he glanced at his sleeping sibling and gave a faint smile "glad you're okay though neither me nor Super like seeing ya hurt or anything happening to ya even if you are a bit of an annoying little tyke at times".

However, after this, he definitely wasn't going to let Sonny be on his own in the lab anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie yawned as he sat down at the table next to Sonikku who was mindlessly shoving some type of chocolate cereal into his mouth as he scrolled on his phone occasionally making a muffled chuckle.

"You know what? fuck today!" Nikki spat as he made his way to the table angrily grabbing some toast Sonic had made.

"Nikki language! there are children around" Sonic scolded.

"Well hello to you too topless" Archie greeted commenting on the fact that Nikki wasn't wearing his signature bomber jacket like usual.

This prompted the smaller hedgehog to give him a baleful glare pushing anger into his grey eyes as much as he could "ya didn't have to rub in the fact that I'm single" there was a choked noise next to them before Sonikku just pushed his bowl away and lay down on the table muffled laughs coming from him as he buried his face in his arms.

"Okay, just what is wrong today?" Sonic sighed as he lightly pushed the two of them away from each other.

"My jacket split a seam" Nikki huffed crossing his arms then grimaced as he irritated a bite on his shoulder which just joined all of the other scarred over bites covering them.

"You know I think that might be the reason you're single mate" Fleetway piped up as he exited the room "your shoulders are a walking sign that says "hey! I've got a loose arse".

"Oh fuck off!" came the snarled reply.

"Can we not!" Sonic snapped at the two of them.

"Can we not what?" Sonny asked entering the dining area alongside Blue, who was messing with the bandana tied around his neck and DW in his containment bubble looking rather tried as he held the brake that kept it in place but allowed him to keep moving.

"Nothing" Sonic took a breath before he went to help DW "nothing at all just Fleetway and Nikki having a disagreement, that's all".

"Oh, okay" Sonny then sat down as did Blue who frowned at Nikki.

"What's with all those bites on your shoulders? did you get into a fight with Super again?" he tilted his head confused "cause I thought you'd be worse off also where's your jacket? you usually don't go anywhere without your jacket" he continued talking while Fleetway chuckled as Nikki tried to not snap at his little brother answering the questions appropriately.

Archie chuckled and got up "well I'm heading out, I've got a date".

This made everyone go quiet and look at him though Sonny, Blue and DW were confused as to why the older hedgehog's seemed concerned.

"...you sure you're ready for this?" Nikki asked, "I mean don't push it, dude".

"I'll be fine, it's been five years now" he replied going to head for the door "Sally's moved on and it's time I do the same".

"Well if you're sure" Nikki mumbled ears going back a bit 'if he ends up getting his heart broken by this girl I don't know if he could handle it, he didn't take losing Sally all that well even if he says he's happy seeing her happy with Nicole'.

"Um..." Blue mumbled after Archie had left "why'd everyone go quiet and worried when Archie said he was going to on a date?".

Sonikku sighed but gave a small smile "don't worry, he will be okay".

"Hey, Sonikku why don't you use words like he's, she's, they're?" Sonny asked after a moment with a puzzled frown.

"Ah even though voice giver Kanemaru-san is a English teacher on side, I have trouble with words, they are tricky" was his answer as he stirred his spoon.

"Like that time while filming Sonic X you said: "I can't believe it!" in English but it came out sounding like "I got the lizard"?" Fleetway responded prompting the teenager to give an embarrassed nod the insides of his ears going red as they folded back.

When he finished Sonikku put his bowl in the sink and went to leave the house only for Sonic to stop him and place his bento box in his bag "you nearly forgot your lunch".

"Arigato/Thank you" he smiled before he sped off heading for school.

He knew he could've been studying in Japan, it probably would've been easier but he wanted to stay with the others.

He knew his life would probably be a lot different without his brothers around.

.

.

Getting to where he was supposed to meet her Archie looked around before he saw her and smiled "hey Sil" going over to the other hedgehog who looked at him her lips quirking into a slight smirk a bit of a twinkle in her red eyes.

"Hey Faker" she pushed herself off of the rail she was leaning on adjusting her jacket as her left ear twitched two patches stuck to it which Archie took notice of.

"Silhouette you do realise those are supposed to go on your hips right? like below your waist", he commented causing her to pause then give him a look.

"I knew that! my doctor said I had to put them there because of my chaos powers" she huffed and crossed her arms making him chuckle a bit.

"So where do you want to go first?" he asked as they began walking.

Silhouette rose an eyebrow "I thought you would've picked out a place to go to" she then hummed "well... even though there's too much pink and glitter in most places Twinkle Park is all I can think of, not very romantic for a first date though".

"Since when have either of us done very romantic?" Archie replied shrugging a bit "I just want to make sure you're enjoying yourself".

She hummed again before grimacing slightly as it sounded deeper than she'd like something he noticed causing him to give a small frown of concern.

"You okay?" he quietly questioned one of his ears giving a little flick.

"Yeah... just a bit of voice dysphoria, the vocal coaching is helping a bit though" she was keeping her voice quieter than before as if believing that speaking louder would make her voice more noticeably masculine.

Archie carefully put an arm around her hoping the PDA would go over well but she just leaned on him as they continue walking "have you thought about getting your voice core redone? like you got your nose redrawn?".

"A bit" she mumbled "but it just doesn't seem fair that I have so many more options compared to my human sisters..." she sighs "I just don't really know what to do".

He brushed his thumb over her shoulder "you'll figure it you, Sil and I'll be here right beside you, every step of the way".

"You dork" she gave a weak chuckle "but thank you".

"Anytime Sil, anytime" he gave a soft smile.

He meant it, he would be there for her whenever she needed him, both as her friend and as her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter I'll admit to that, it just felt right to leave it there but yeah we've got a new character who hopefully won't make me lose readers same with the pairing involved and the bit of crudeness from both Nikki and Fleetway at the beginning but this is rated teen for that reason among others
> 
> Also context for why Fleetway made that remark in regards to Nikki having a bunch of old bites all over his shoulders, anthropomorphic characters tend to bite the shoulder of the submissive partner during a certain activity


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fleetway and Nikki have a conversation while I try to think of what to write for the next chapter

"Uh hey, Nikki" Fleetway frowned a bit taking note of the slight hangover his brother seemed to have.

"Yeah?" grey eyes looked at him.

"Can we talk?" he sat next to him on the couch.

"This is about that new documentary on Netflix ain't it?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah um..." Fleetway trailed off ears going back.

"I'm not a woman Fleet" Nikki chuckled "I just like the idea of dresses and makeup but I can see why you'd ask so don't worry I'm not upset just keep it in mind that not every man who dresses in woman's clothing is a trans woman who isn't ready to fully leave her shell yet" a fond smile soon formed on his face "I remember the new york queens I'd talk to back in my teen years, oh those ladies were a big part of who I am today, nothing inappropriate happened they treated me like a child and tried to make me go away but I'd just keep showing up, I think they just gave up in the end".

"Did you see the crying game when it came out?" Fleetway asked after a moment.

"Yeah, had to sneak in though since the staff wouldn't let me in but I just HAD to see it ya know? everyone was talking and talking about it" he frowned "I was too young to really appreciate the movie at the time but that scene that one scene stuck with me because at the time I couldn't understand why a man would vomit at the sight of a beautiful woman like that, as I got older and actually learned about the psychical differences between cis men and cis woman I found myself understanding the reaction a bit better but it saddened me then that his first reaction to seeing all of her was to vomit like she was something repulsive to him when... she was beautiful".

Fleetway was simply quiet letting Nikki speak listening to his older sibling recount tales of being a queer kid and a character to boot in the late 90s and early 2000s, of the changes he saw happen before his eyes changes he never thought he'd see ever happen.

"The day same-sex marriage was legalised," Nikki said softly "I cried, I damn well cried Fleet, the fact that if I chose to I could marry a man that I loved was something I never thought I'd see ever happen but it did".

"I felt like it" Fleetway admitted, "it was a wonderful amazing day that I'll never forget and of course Tekno and Amy just hugged each other I think Ames was crying as she kissed her".

Humming Nikki smiled softly "how are they doing by the way? good, I hope".

"Yeah they are they mixed their ink into an inkwell and found an animator willing to bring their child to life" he answered.

"Really? that's awesome! any idea on what the name's gonna be?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah Johnny, I'm going to be the godfather too" Fleetway found himself grinning happily.

Nikki chuckles "good for you man, I'm really happy for them".

"Yeah" Fleetway leaned back on the couch "never thought I'd see the day where two of my friends are having a kid, seems like everyone is starting to settle down now honestly"

"It does, doesn't it?" he agreed with a hum "I would ask if you have someone you fancy but considering you go into pansexual panic when he's around I have a pretty good guess I would wonder why he hasn't noticed if it weren't for the fact that he's a bisexual disaster and we all know it".

Fleetway scowled at him in response but there was no real heat behind it just slight annoyance "oh shut up".

Nikki just stuck his tongue out at him before they both chuckled.

"You know I missed our talks" Nikki closed his eyes to rest "why'd we stop?".

"I think it was because we started to drift apart for a bit" Fleetway sighed slightly.

Nikki simply hummed at that not sure what to say which Fleetway mirrored.

"I don't want to drift apart anymore," Nikki said after a moment.

"Yeah... I don't either I think we've done enough drifting" Fleetway replies crossing his arms behind his head.

"Let's try to talk more often yeah?" opening grey eyes he looks at him.

Green eyes looked back "yeah that's a pretty good idea".

"So..." Nikki frowned slightly "since Sonic's out and neither of us can really cook...".

"Actually I can you just burn things" Fleetway interrupted earning him a glare.

"Anyway, wanna go get takeout for lunch? I'm paying" Nikki finishes.

"Sure" shrugging he gets up watching as Nikki followed him.

The two talk for a bit more as they left the house though it was nothing that noteworthy mostly about the weather and a brief discussion about sports though as neither were really interested in that, that line of conversation ended fairly quickly.

So for the rest of the day, the two brothers spent it with each other and when it was over both went to bed happy.


	5. Interlude 2

"Blue" Sonic sighed looking at his sulky younger sibling/counterpart "can you PLEASE just eat your vegetables? they're good for you".

"Sonikku didn't eat any" Blue protested crossing his arms.

"Uh..." said hedgehog's ears went back a bit "I ate mine first before you sat at the table".

Blue seemed to deflate and grumble "they're gross" he then gave both of them a defiant look "so no! you won't make me!".

"Archie!" Sonic called out "a little help here?!".

There was a slight pause before Archie called back "Blue! listen to your brother!"

"Oh well thank you for being SO helpful Arch!" Sonic snapped back annoyed but this on its own was enough to make Blue just look down and start eating hoping it'd mean they wouldn't start arguing.

Soon there was a boom of thunder which made Sonny who had begun to fall asleep at the table jolt awake with a squeak of fright before clinging to Sonikku who was closest prompting the teen to comfort his younger brother beginning to softly sing a Japanese lullaby to him.

Sonic and Blue both smiled softly at this.

Upon finishing the lullaby Sonikku then carefully carried the now sleeping Sonny to his and Blue's joined room though he briefly glanced at the stairs the one doing up leading to Nikki's room and the ones leading down into the basement which was Fleetway's room, after he tucked him into bed handing him the teddy bear he had which Sonny snuggled into Sonikku then went down the hallway by the basement stairs then into his room which was by Archie's.

When Blue finished eating Sonic went to wash the plates frowning slightly as he glanced outside watching the rain 'wonder where Nikki is? he was supposed to be home a while ago' he hummed before he finished, managed to get Blue to bed eventually then grabbed his jacket and left.

It took a while but he managed to find him curled up and shivered under a willow tree, going over he quickly scooped him up making the smaller hedgehog squeak out of surprise but hold his own jacket tightly closed, more than he was doing to try to keep warm.

"You're freezing" ears back he tried to warm him while beginning to carry him home.

Nikki just hummed "...I'm glad you don't remember having to sleep under that tree when you were little".

"Huh? I thought we always lived with Mario and Luigi before you were able to get an apartment with their's and Miyamoto-san's help?" Sonic frowned.

"No...we used to live on the streets, sleeping in abandoned buildings and cars if we got lucky, but a lot of the time it was in alley's and under trees" Nikki leaned on him "it was under that tree, that Luigi and... Mario found us and took us in".

"...oh" getting back he carried Nikki to his room, going to take off his soaked jacket though he flinched back when Nikki suddenly hisses at him baring his teeth slightly "sorry" he mumbled stepping back before he left the room entirely.

Climbing up the ladder to his room Sonic sighs scrubbing at his face "....we used to live on the streets?" he glanced at the dress he had on a stand in the corner frowning more but shook the thoughts away, he wasn't going to wear it again... not after Nikki caught him in it, even though he didn't think different of him, Nikki crossdressed himself after all, but...

He just groaned and lay down on the bed burying his face in his pillow "...why didn't he tell me this earlier? why'd he hide it?" his ears went further back against his head.

Maybe Nikki just wanted to leave them being homeless as kids back then in the past?

He could understand that but... he just sighs again.

"It's not my business as to why he didn't tell me we were homeless back when I was a baby" he tried to relax "....I should probably try to get some sleep I have work in the morning anyway".

Even with that in mind, however, his thoughts kept him awake most of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for two interludes in a row I'm just kinda struggling with what to write for this one


End file.
